


Tranque a porta e tire as suas roupas

by Odd_Ellie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Floor Sex, Frottage, Future Fic, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Portuguese, Wall Sex, lord commander stannis
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis Baratheon o milésimo Lorde Comandante da Patrulha da Noite freqüentemente requeria presença de Jon Snow no seu escritório - PWP - Jon/Stannis</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stannis Baratheon o milésimo Lorde Comandante da Patrulha da Noite freqüentemente requeria presença de Jon Snow no seu escritório. Pyp, Grenn e Sam chegavam até a sentir um pouco de pena dele já que embora eles tivessem que concordar que ele era um dos melhores comandantes da história daquela antiga irmandade, eles também concordavam que ser o foco da atenção de Stannis devia ser bem desagradável.

Jon deixava que eles pensassem assim, mas a verdade é que isso lhe trazia bem menos desgosto do que seria esperado. Jon não sentia falta da posição de poder, mas ele apreciava como ainda Stannis parecia ouvi-lo mais do que os outros, um resquício da época em que ele próprio havia sido Comandante e Stannis o Rei que veio para a Muralha na hora em que esta mais precisou. Mas principalmente porque discussões sobre o funcionamento da Patrulha não eram as únicas coisas que aconteciam quando ele ia para o escritório, algumas vezes essas sequer aconteciam, por exemplo naquela noite o que Stannis disse após Jon entrar foi simplesmente:

“Tranque a porta e tire as suas roupas”

.

.

.

A primeira vez que aconteceu havia sido bem mais bagunçado, os outros ainda estavam atacando e Stannis tinha se tornado um homem da patrulha da noite há pouquíssimo tempo e eles estavam discutindo, e de repente a boca de Stannis estava pressionada fortemente contra a sua, Jon nem sabia se contava realmente como um beijo. De qualquer maneira logo as mãos dele começaram a despir Jon, e para a sua própria surpresa Jon começou a fazer o mesmo com as roupas do ex Rei.

Agora Daenerys sentava no trono de ferro e Stannis não faria nenhuma tentativa de tirá-la de lá, essa não havia sido uma decisão fácil, seu sangue ou seu dever para com o reino, não havia sido fácil na rebelião de Robert, e não havia sido fácil mesmo com os dragões de Daenerys prestes a queimá-lo, mas no entanto havia sido quando a Rainha apontou seus dragões na direção de Shireen. Então ele vestiu o preto, e até onde Jon sabia não tinha arrependimentos quanto a isso. E Shireen provavelmente seria Rainha um dia já que Daenerys Targaryen a conquistadora dos Sete Reinos era infértil e seus parentes vivos mais próximos eram os dois Baratheons.

Naquela vez Jon esperou que Stannis demonstrasse vergonha ou arrependimento por ter quebrado os seus votos de celibato, mas esse não foi o caso; Quando Jon o indagou quanto a isso Stannis disse que ele não havia quebrado voto nenhum. Que seus votos falavam sobre não ter esposas ou filhos não sobre celibato, e em seguida comentou que não considerava Jon sua esposa e que se ele achava que o que eles tinham acabado de fazer poderia vir a gerar filhos que Eddard Stark tinha falhado em explicar alguns fatos de biologia bem básicos para seu filho.

Jon não apreciou o óbvio escárnio que Stannis estava fazendo dele, mas ele tinha que admitir que era um bom argumento, e um que ele continuou repetindo para si mesmos nas vezes seguintes quando a culpa lhe abatia. Tanto que eventualmente a culpa parou de vir.

.

.

.

As vezes quando ele estava nu e Stannis ainda estava completamente vestido Jon se sentia um tanto embaraçado, mas não durava, afinal logo Stannis estaria de joelhos o chupando e seria meio difícil para Jon sentir embaraço ou pensar em qualquer coisa.

As pernas dele acabaram cedendo e Jon caiu no chão frio do escritório, Stannis rapidamente se ajustou e voltou a colocar o pênis de chupá-lo com ferocidade e dando as vezes pequenas mordidas na base.

Jon não sabia se Stannis realmente gostava de sentir a carne em sua boca e a rajada de sêmem que logo vinha na sua garganta ou se era uma questão de boas maneiras pra ele, sempre garantir que Jon gozasse uma vez antes de tirar um pouco de proveito para si mesmo. Jon suspeitava que era os dois, e ele estava certo.

Enquanto Jon tentava se recuperar do orgasmo que ele acabara de ter Stannis tinha transferido a sua língua para o seu buraco, mas não o suficiente, já que assim que estava começando a ficar bom Stannis se levantou e foi na direção do armário finalmente tirando suas roupas. E só a visão da ereção de Stannis foi o suficiente para fazer com que Jon começasse a endurecer de novo.

“Volte” Jon disse.

“Eu vou voltar, eu só vou pegar o óleo”

“Eu não preciso, eu estou aberto o suficiente”

“Não seja estúpido Snow”

“Eu quero você”

“Eu posso ver isso, mas estou certo que você também não quer acordar amanhã de manhã sangrando”

“Tanto faz”

Jon odiou a expressão de sabe-tudo no rosto de Stannis ao dizer isso, em um outro contexto seria o suficiente para começar uma discussão. Mas Jon apenas respirou fundo

“Levante-se e coloque as suas mãos contra a mesa” Stannis disse.

Jon o fez e fechou seus olhos, se concentrando em sentir os dedos de Stannis entrando dentro dele lambuzados de óleo para prepará-lo para o que vinha. Jon não disse isso, mas ele na verdade se sentiu grato pelo tempo que Stannis gastou pegando o óleo e o preparando porque mesmo com isso ainda doera um pouco quando o comandante entrou nele. Stannis ficou parado com as suas mãos firmemente postas na cintura de Jon até que ele se acostumasse com o seu membro.

“Você vai se mover ou não ?” Jon disse impaciente.

Jon esperou que Stannis fosse começar de leve, saindo e entrando devagar, mas não ele de parado passou a rápido e forte em um momento, pelo jeito o seu comentário tinha acabado com a paciência de Stannis por aquela noite, Jon não admitiria para Stannis mas era por esperar essa reação que Jon tinha decidido falar para começar.

Jon tentou mover seus quadris para acompanharem os movimentos de Stannis, mas não conseguiu sincronizar de tão furiosamente que Stannis estava fodendo ele contra a mesa. Ainda doía um pouco quando Stannis ficava daquele jeito, mas se misturava com o prazer. Stannis mordeu o seu pescoço e empurrou a cabeça de Jon contra a mesa, acertando dentro de Jon aquele ponto tão bom. Jon gozou pela segunda vez naquela noite e Stannis logo fez o mesmo, e continuou deitado em cima dele, por enquanto sem se preocupar em organizar a bagunça que eles tinham feito na mesa, apenas respirando forte contra o seu pescoço, sentindo o suor da pele dele contra a sua por minutos após eles terem terminado. E Jon pensou que logo ele teria que se esforçar para não parecer satisfeito demais ao se retirar do escritório de Stannis.


	2. Capítulo 2

Meistre Samwell garantiu a todos que o perigo já havia passado e que em breve o Lorde Comandante estaria em pé de novo. Houve um sentimento geral de alivio entre os homens da Patrulha da Noite a ouvir essa noticia, mas em nenhum deles tão forte quanto em Jon.

Naquela noite quando Jon entrou no quarto dele naquela noite Stannis parecia estar dormindo, seu torso estava nu por causa do curativo em seu tórax. Não era incomum que os homens da patrulha da noite tivessem cicatrizes, mas ainda assim Jon as vezes se surpreendia pela quantidade que havia espalhada pelo corpo de Stannis, duas rebeliões e uma guerra, e agora haveria mais uma.

“Desse jeito parece que você nunca viu um ferimento antes Snow” Stannis disse.

“Eu não notei que você tinha acordado”

“Seria meio difícil fazer isso com você encarando o meu corpo ao invés da minha cara”

“Hum, eu-“

“O resto dos homens que vieram comigo estão bem ?” Stannis disse se sentando.

“Sim, nós não tivemos nenhuma perda. Houve alguns feridos, mas nada grave”

“Bom”

“Você não deveria ter ido”

“Em uma batalha o lugar de um comandante é junto com seus homens”

“Meu pai sempre disse que um comandante tem que delegar e não se colocar em riscos desnecessários”

“Eu não sou seu pai Snow”

“Eu estou ciente disso, e francamente agradecido em muitos níveis por esse fato” Jon disse chegando um pouco mais perto,

“Alguém pode entrar”

“Eu estou disposto a tomar esse risco”

O beijo foi bem mais lento que o normal, com Jon mantendo uma certa distancia entre os corpos deles para garantir que ele não encostasse acidentalmente nos ferimentos de seu comandante. Mas apesar do ritmo mais calmo não era menos intenso, se concentrando na sensação, e isso não o impediu de depois de um tempo de colocar suas mãos em uso retirando com cuidado as calças de Stannis. Aí Stannis interrompeu o beijo e disse :

“Eu não acho que nós devíamos fazer isso essa noite, Meistre Samwell recomendou que eu não fizesse esforço nos próximos dias”

Maldito Sam Jon pensou.

“Okay, então se deite, relaxe e me deixe fazer todo o trabalho hoje”

“Eu não acho que-“

“Deuses, apenas me deixe fazer algo legal pra você. Você é tão teimoso”

“Igualmente” Stannis disse irritado, mas fez o que Jon disse e se deitou.

Jon se surpreendeu um pouco com isso, geralmente era Stannis que dizia o que ele devia fazer quando eles estavam na cama, até hoje quando estavam do lado de fora ele tinha o hábito de discordar com Stannis mas naquele contexto era bom ter alguém lhe dizendo exatamente o que fazer, ao invés de ficar se perguntando se o que ele estava fazendo estava certo ou não, principalmente com Stannis que tinha tanta sutileza quanto um tijolo, enrolar não fazia muito o estilo do comandante, na verdade em alguns momentos ele era tão claro e explicito quanto as coisas que ele queria de Jon que para o pesar dele ainda fazia com que as suas bochechas ficassem meio vermelhas. Mas o prospecto de ter os papéis ligeiramente invertidos por uma noite despertou o interesse de Jon.

Ele continuou a retirar as calças de Stannis, o seu comandante já estava com o seu pênis semi-ereto. O primeiro instinto de Jon foi colocá-lo imediatamente em sua boca e começar a chupá-lo ferozmente até que Stannis gozasse; mas ele decidiu não seguir esse instinto. Ele resolveu passar a ponta de sua língua da base até a cabeça, e quando lá chegando dar um beijo leve e molhado na ponta, colocando pressão em sua língua apenas o suficiente para dar para o seu comandante pequenas pontadas de prazer e fazer com que essas desaparecessem dois segundos depois.

“Porque você está enrolando tanto ?” Stannis disse

“Porque eu quero” Jon disse e voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo anteriormente.

Quando o pênis de Stannis estava completamente duro Jon resolveu tirar suas próprias roupas com pressa (ele se xingou mentalmente por não ter feito isso antes deles começarem), seu pênis também estava duro, ele pegou o de Stannis e o seu, e os segurou forte em suas mãos, e com uma certa brutalidade começou imediatamente a esfregar os dois juntos com seus punhos. Stannis fez um som e por um instante Jon temeu tê-lo machucado acidentalmente, mas logo ficou claro que o som que Stannis tinha feito era de prazer. Ele estava com seus olhos fechados, e mordendo o seu inferior.

Jon começou a mover suas mãos cada vez mais rápido em contraste com a calma de antes, a respiração de Stannis começou a ficar mais ofegante, suas pernas a se contraírem e ele gozou, e cerca de dez segundos depois Jon gozou também.

O sêmen de ambos tinha ido parar ao longo da barriga e do tórax de Stannis, tinha até um pouquinho em seu queixo, Jon ficou feliz em ver que para a sua sorte não tinha caído no machucado dele. Então voltou a delicadamente usar sua língua, circulando pelo corpo de Stannis atrás de cada gota de sêmen, até chegar naquelas pequenas gotas que tinham atingido o queixo dele, e aí Jon o beijou, com sua boca cheia do gosto dos dois misturado naquele sabor, e ele não tinha duvida nenhuma que Stannis estava sentindo o mesmo. Quando o beijo acabou Stannis disse :

“Eu vou te compensar por isso no futuro”

“Bom, eu vou te cobrar” Jon disse e começou a beijá-lo novamente.


	3. Capítulo 3

Nesses dias não eram nem um pouco raras as ocasiões em que Jon Snow ia parar na cama do milésimo comandante da patrulha da noite, mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre dormir nesta, na verdade antes daquela noite isso não tinha acontecido em nenhuma ocasião.

Mais cedo naquela cama após ambos terem gozado Jon fechou os olhos por um segundo só para descansar um pouco e acabou adormecendo ali mesmo. Jon esperou que Stannis estivesse dormindo mas esse não era caso, embora o comandante não estivesse olhando para ele, parecia estranhamente concentrado na parede a sua frente e só reparou que Jon tinha acordado quando ele disse :

“Bom dia”

“Não é dia ainda”

“Então boa madrugada”

“Você não deveria ter dormido aqui”

“E você deveria ter me acordado”

“Talvez eu deveria”

“Você definitivamente deveria, mas acho que nós podemos fazer o melhor com o seu erro”

Já que os dois estavam acordados Jon rolou e ficou em cima de Stannis. O seu Lorde Comandante não estava ereto ainda mas naquela posição demoraria não muito tempo.

“Então o que está na sua mente pra te deixar acordado até essa hora ?” Jon perguntou começando de leve a examinar o tórax de Stannis com a ponta de seus dedos, como ele havia previsto os ferimentos que ele sofrera no mês anterior tinham deixado novas cicatrizes no tórax do Comandante.

“Nada relevante” Stannis respondeu.

“Como o que exatamente ?”

“Coisas que eu poderia ter feito diferente durante a guerra”

“Você gostaria de ainda ser Rei ?”

“Gostar não tem nada haver com isso, o que eu penso as vezes é que eu deveria ser, mas não era exatamente sobre a conquista do trono que eu estava pensando”

“Então sobre o que é ?”

“Eu sinto muito por não ter salvo suas irmãs”

Jon já estava um pouco excitado desde o momento em que acordou e percebeu aonde estava, mas naquele momento ele sentiu junto com isso uma certa onda de afeição pelo homem que estava ali embaixo dele.

“Minhas irmãs conseguiram salvar a si mesmas, e ainda assim você tirou os Boltons de Winterfell, isso é mais do que a maioria fez pela casa de meu pai”

“Eu poderia ter feito mais se você tivesse ficado ao meu lado, Winterfell poderia ter sido seu se você não tivesse sido tão teimoso”

“Stannis você é a última pessoa no mundo que pode criticar a teimosia dos outros”

“Jon Stark”

“Diga isso de novo”

“Você é um rapaz muito estranho”

“Yeah eu sei, agora diga”

“Stark”

“De novo”

“Jon Stark, Senhor de Winterfell” Stannis disse respirando forte contra o seu pescoço “Rei do Norte”

Jon começou a sentir o pênis de Stannis se enrijecer contra ele. Ele sorriu e disse :

“Isso não me...tornaria um usurpador ?”

“Sim”

“Usurpadores merecem ser punidos, certo ?”

“Usurpadores merecem ser executados, mas eu suponho que eu possa abrir uma exceção” Stannis disse isso e o beijou forte enquanto suas mãos percorriam as costas e as nádegas do rapaz o apertando forte contra si. A cada segundo os dois ficando um pouco mais duros.

Jon concluiu que ainda estava aberto o suficiente do seu encontro mais cedo para Stannis entrar nele sem precisar pegar mais óleo, então ele ajustou o pênis de Stannis contra a sua entrada e desceu em apenas um movimento rápido.

“Sete infernos” Stannis murmurou.

“Eu achei que você não fosse um homem dos sete”

“Cale a boca Jon”

“Me faça calar”

Stannis não respondeu, apenas o beijou de novo enquanto movia rápido os seus quadris, quase saindo dele só pra depois entrar de novo com toda a força e ouvindo Jon começar a gemer contra a sua boca.


	4. Capítulo 4

“Obrigada” Jon disse assim que entrou no escritório de Stannis e trancou a porta.

“Eu já te disse isso antes Jon : você não deveria me agradecer por sexo, o nosso arranjo é um de mutuo beneficio. E você especialmente não deveria me agradecer antes de acontecer”

“Eu não estou te agradecendo por sexo”

“Então porque você está me agradecendo ?”

“Por me mandar para Winterfell para buscar os novos recrutas, eu realmente aprecio a oportunidade de rever minhas irmãs e conhecer o meu sobrinho”

“Eu não estou te mandando pra rever suas irmãs, mas sim porque você conhece bem a região”

“Você está irritado ?”

“Sim eu estou, você está me acusando de estar lhe dando tratamento especial por causa da nossa relação pessoal”

“Eu não quis te insultar”

“Mas isso foi o que você fez, não assuma que você terá vantagem com relação as tarefas que serão delegadas a você por causa do que nós temos”

“Eu não o farei Lorde Comandante” Jon disse e se virou indo destrancar a porta.

“Porque você está indo ?” Stannis perguntou.

“Porque você não é o único que está irritado agora”

“Eu gostaria que você ficasse”

“Então me peça”

“Eu acabei de fazer isso”

“Eu não ouvi nenhum por favor”

Stannis respirou fundo, olhou para Jon como se ele fosse um idiota e disse :

“Jon por favor fique”

Jon suspeitava que havia um pouco de escárnio no tom de voz de Stannis, mas não importava, ele estava irritado, mas ele não queria ir embora dali então era o suficiente.

“Tire as suas roupas” Stannis disse.

“Isso é jeito de tratar os seus convidados Stannis ?”

“Tire as suas roupas por favor”

“Não obrigada”

“Jon”

“Eu acho que você devia tirar as suas roupas primeiro e pra depois tirar as minhas”

“Isso só atrasaria as coisas”

“Nós temos tempo”

“Você está sendo bem infantil Jon”

“Bem eu tenho idade para ser seu filho então você pode me indulgir”

Stannis revirou seus olhos, mas ao mesmo tempo começou a fazer o que Jon tinha instruído. Quando ele estava nu o seu rosto tinha uma expressão ainda irritada, mas olhando mais pra baixo Jon pode ver que ele já estava começando a ter uma ereção. E conforme ele tirou as roupas de Jon com eficiência e cuidado esta só endureceu mais. Jon teve que admirar mais uma vez o senso de autocontrole de seu comandante porque se fosse ele em seu lugar ele já teria começado a se esfregar contra Stannis para ter alguma fricção, um pouquinho de prazer, mas ele não o fez, ele até tinha começado a dobra-las em cima da sua mesa quando Jon o puxou contra si mesmo e disse :

“Não faça isso agora”

O beijo que seguiu foi longo e feroz. Jon apertando as costa e as nádegas de Stannis contra si para trazê-lo mais perto e Stannis ao mesmo tempo o empurrando contra a parede. A cabeça de Jon bateu forte contra a pedra da parede, mas ele não se importou com isso porque os pênis deles pressionado juntos, e sua boca percorrendo a seu queixo e seu pescoço e além disso ele estava colocando um de seus dedos dentro do seu Lorde comandante, e depois mais um e outro, estava tão bom que ele quase gritou quando Stannis se afastou, enquanto ele estava sem fôlego pra dizer nada Stannis pegou um pouco de óleo no armário e derramou uma grande quantidade no pênis de Jon.

“Deite no chão” Stannis disse e Jon o fez.

Assim que Jon se deitou Stannis se sentou contra a virilha dele justou sua entrada contra o pênis de Jon e desceu em um movimento, ouvindo Jon dando um grunhido de prazer contra o seu ouvido.

Mesmo naquela posição Stannis não era de ceder controle fácil, estabelecendo o ritmo, de certa maneira cavalgando Jon se movendo rápido para cima e para baixo. Naquele ritmo Stannis ia ficar com problemas para sentar no dia seguinte, mas Jon decidiu que isso também não importava em parte porque quando isso acontecesse ele já estaria rumo a Winterfell mas principalmente porque estava sentindo bom demais.

Stannis gozou primeiro com um jato de sêmen quente sendo derramado contra a barriga de Jon, e pouco mais de um minuto depois Jon fez o mesmo.

“Obrigada” Jon disse ainda deitado no chão do escritório, olhando para o rosto de Stannis que por sua vez estava deitado em cima dele.

“O que nós fizemos não muda os motivos pra eu ter te escolhido pra ir para Winterfell”

“Na verdade dessa vez eu estava te agradecendo pelo sexo”

“Isso não é necessário como eu mencionei antes, mas de qualquer maneira : de nada Jon”


End file.
